So I Thought
by everlasting-luv
Summary: Stan is a young artist in South Park High School who falls in love with the bad boy of the school, Craig Tucker. But Shelly's boyfriend doesn't want them together, and tries to break them apart. (CRAN/STAIG) Uke Stan, Seme Craig
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story I started on deviantART. So don't freak out if you think I won't finish Once In A Lifetime. ^_^; But here it is! **

_**So I Thought: Chapter 1**_

I sat in History class bored as hell, and not really paying attention to the teacher as I continued to draw in my sketch journal my parents got me for Christmas last year. It's nearly filled completely with a bunch of different sketches. They got me a lot of cool stuff for drawing, and even a Canon camera to take pictures with. And for my eighteenth birthday I got a bunch of ligitament drawing pencils. So I was pretty set.

I just kept drawing in my journal with my head in my hand, and looking up occasionally. I was drawing a person. A guy I've had a crush on since Freshman year when he came back from Arizona over the summer. He's absolutely _gorgeous. _Even in sketch form.

There, sitting diagonal from me and slumped over his desk sleeping, is Craig Tucker. Yeah, Tucker-the-Fucker. Before, I couldn't stand him. Craig was an complete and absolute **dick** to me. But somehow, he started becoming nicer to me, and I fell in love with that asshole. And I remember how it started.

It was a Christmas party at the Donovan's last year and all of us teens had to spend the entire evening in their basement. It was finished basement with a pool table, a huge TV, a bathroom, and even it's own little kitchen. It was almost like another home downstairs so it wasn't all that bad. But we were all playing Borderlands on Clyde's PS3 and just hanging out. Craig's group and mine. Like normal.

Well, I was getting something to drink from the the fridge and Craig came into the doorway at the same exact time. There was a mistletoe right above us. I looked up and noticed it, and Kenny started pestering us that, by tradition, we have to kiss underneath the mistletoe. Craig looked at him and flipped him off and said "No fucking way in Hell am I kissing Marsh" and I glared up at him. I know he hates me, but come _on_.

"Come one, Tucker. Don't be such a chicken. You're just scared to kiss him." Kenny said. And that's what got him. Everyone knows that Craig Tucker does **not **like being told he's scared or he's weak.

He looked down at me and grabbed my chin, forcing my head up to look at him. He leaned down, and took my lips into his. At first, my eyes were wide with shock, and I was about to tear him a new one, but something happened in that moment. The air around us felt heavy, and my eyes fell shut. We stayed there for a very long time. Probably about 30 seconds or so, but it fell like three minutes. After he pulled away, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe what just happened.

I fell in love with him.

So that's my little love story. And the tragic thing is, I don't think he'll ever feel that way for me. But that doesn't stop me from loving him sadly.

I looked down at my drawing of Craig sleeping and made some adjustments to the shading. I drew Craig all of the time in that class. Mostly because I love the he looks when he sleeps. I even have drawings of him when he's doing school work. He looks good doing anything. Including nothing.

"I'm going to assign you all a partner, and then I'll tell you your project is." I looked up, and I noticed Craig wake up too when Clyde hit on the back of the head with his spiral notebook. Well, at least I finished drawing him.

I listened to tell us what our project is, and then put up a paper with the list of partners on it. I shut my sketch journal and went over to where everyone was crowded around the paper. I pushed through and figured, since I'm only 5'2, everyone else can see over me.

I stood a bit on my toes and dragged my finger down the list. I found my name and dragged my finger across to the other side of the paper to find my partner's name. My breath hitched.

Stan Marsh - Craig Tucker

I felt someone behind my put their arm over me to find their name on the list, and the finger landed on my name. I looked up behind me, and saw Craig's face. _Oh God, he's gorgeous... _

I contained myself and shook the fucking gayest of the gay thoughts out of my head, and turned around to look up at him properly. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"So, I guess we're partnered then, huh?" I said awkwardly. Craig shoved his hands in the pockets of his somewhat baggy jeans and looked at me with that poker face he holds all of the time.

"Yeah. I guess." He said. The bell rang, and we grabbed our stuff. I shoved my journals, pencils, and my History book into my messenger bag. I slung it over my shoulder when I felt a strong hand grab my left shoulder. I quickly turned around and caught Craig's look again.

"Come over to my house after school. We can work there." He said. I nodded.

"Okay. Sounds cool then. I'll come over after Art Club." I said. Craig nodded at me, and walked away. I watched him walk away, and nearly fell to the floor. _I'm going to be at __**his **__house? _I felt really nervous. I don't know why it's nerve racking to go over to his house, but it is for some weird reason. It's probably because I haven't been there since we were kids.

After school, I went straight to the Art room. All we really do in Art Club is draw. We draw for everything. The cover of the newspaper, team t-shirts, club posters, literally _everything. _At the moment, I was in the middle of drawing a poster for the basketball team. It was pretty cool, and it was coming out very well. I was drawing a picture of a basketball player doing a slam dunk on the hoop with his opponents underneath him. I was in the process of shading it, when , the art teacher and director of the club, called it the end of the day at 4:30. I put my giant ass poster away on one of the shelves, and said goodbye to one of the goth kids, Pete, and made my way out the door. Headed to Craig's house.

I walked down the street and towards Craig's house. Once I reached his house and noticed his car in the drive way confirming he's still home, I walked up the path way to his front door and knocked three times. I heard rustling in the house, and the sound of someone walking. The door opened, and Craig towered in the doorway, looking down at me.

"'Bout time, Shorty." He said. Yeah, he calls me shorty a lot. Everyone pretty much does, except Kenny and Cartman who calls me small stuff and bite size. I used to hate it, but I grew used to it.

"Hey. Can I come in?" I finally said, wanting to come in from the cold. Craig smirked at me and stepped to the side.

"Sure. My parents aren't going to be home until two in the morning and my sister will be gone all weekend. So we have the house to ourselves." He said. I followed him up the stairs and then a ladder type of stair case to the..._ attic?!_

I came into his room, and looked around. It was probably the coolest room I've ever seen. It was insulated and looked like a regular room. There were posters of rock and punk rock bands all around his room and even white Christmas lights all around the ceiling and across his desk where his mac computer sat and Stripe sitting in his cage. I took my converse off, sat my stuff down, and sat on the floor across from him.

"Where are they?" I asked, just slightly curious. Craig stood back up and went to the mini fridge and grabbed a couple Dr. Peppers. He gave one to me before he sat back down.

"Well" he said, popping the can open. "Mom and Dad are at the Casino with family for my Aunt Caroline's birthday party, and Ruby is at a friends house." He said, while leaning up against his dresser that had his TV sitting on top of it, and resting his arm on the top of his knee.

"Ah" I said, taking out paper and my History book, along with a pencil, but I had to take out my most precious possession; my art journal. Craig raised an eyebrow when I gently sat it down on the floor. He took another sip of his and pointed at the journal.

"What's that?" he asked. I looked at him and gave him a crooked smile. "It's nothing. It's just a journal I draw in all the time. Nothing special." I said. Craig raised his eyebrows and sat up all the way.

"Yeah that's what I guessed. I always see you drawing in that thing. Are you any good?" He asked flatly. I crossed my legs underneath myself and folded my hands in my lap.

"Umm, well, I guess. I draw the club sports posters in Art Club, but, I don't know." I said, looking to the side, blushing.

"Really?" Craig asked, interest growing on his face. "What club posters have you drawn?" He asked. I looked at him and thought for a minute. Maybe I can mention the Production poster I drew since he's in that club.

"Umm, I drew the poster for the Production class last year." I said. Craig looked at me, and nearly choked on his .

"Seriously?! _**You **_drew that?" He asked, obviously shocked. I stared.

"Yeah, why?" For a second, I was scared he would criticize my art and say it sucked. I suck with criticism.

"Because it was the coolest poster we've ever had drawn for us in Production." He said. I smiled. It was pretty cool. Everyone previously always drew video cameras, but I don't like drawing just objects. I love drawing life. So I took a picture of the students in the Production room, and drew a poster of it. It turned out great. And they still have it in their room. Heh.

"Oh, thanks. It's my favorite piece of work I've drawn for any club" I said. Craig smiled at me. And I smiled back.

"I can't imagine what kind of awesome stuff you have in that journal of yours." He said, eyeing me while he leaned back against his dresser and pointed at my journal. I blushed again. I never let anyone touch it let alone look in it. Not even any of my friends. Including Kyle. Mostly because some of them is of Craig, and I don't want anyone to think I'm a fucking creepy stalker rapist or something of that nature.

"I don't let anyone touch it let alone look inside it" I fessed up. "It's just...well, I don't like being judged" I said. Craig looked at me in confusion.

"I never offered to look in it" he said flatly. I looked down at my hands. _Crap. That's awkward._ "Haha, you don't wanna be judged and yet you draw posters for school events and shit? How does that make any sense?" He then asked, laughing a little. I laughed too.

"I guess I'm just a weird person who doesn't make any sense." I said while laughing. I wasn't expecting to get along so well with Craig, but here we are, talking and laughing. Making jokes. It's strange how much times change.

We started working and talking about what should go in the power point presentation and what we should say. We had small conversations on the side here and there a little bit, but the time came when my parents called me. I looked at my iPhone and noticed it was 9:30. I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I spoke into it.

_"It's time to come home, Stanely. It's getting late." _My dad spoke to me on the other end. I sighed.

"Okay. I'm on my way" I said, before hanging up. Craig looked at me.

"Parents want you home?" he asked. I nodded while putting all my stuff into my bag and standing up, putting my converse back on, my black hoodie, and pulling up my skinny jeans. Even with my belt on the very last notch, my jeans still manage to fall down my hips. Craig laughed.

"You're really skinny, Marsh. Maybe you should go on an all Twinkie diet." He said still laughing, getting up too and throwing our empty cans away. I laughed too.

"Yeah well I don't like Twinkies. I don't eat that processed shit" I said, still laughing. I headed towards the little door on the floor and opened it. Craig grabbed something that sounded like keys and grabbed my arm.

"No fucking way are you walking home by yourself this late at night. I'm driving you" he said. I blushed. I didn't object though for two very good reasons.

One, I don't have to walk home in the freezing cold in the dark wearing a thin hoodie. And two, Craig offered to drive me home! I'm not going to pass that up!

He went down the ladder first, and then I followed. I missed a step, unfortunately, and fell off the ladder. Craig quickly caught me, and sounded mad.

"Fuck, be careful, dummy!" He said. But I looked at him, and he looked at me. It was awkward the way we just looked into each other's eyes while he held me in his arms. It felt..._ right. _

We snapped out of it, and Craig let me down carefully.

"Next time, I'm holding onto you while you go down that ladder." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Craig said that it was okay, and we headed out the door to his car. We got in, buckled up and Craig started driving off towards my house.

Once he stopped outside my house, I unbuckled my seat belt and looked at him.

"Thanks for driving me. You didn't have to do that you know." I said. Craig shrugged.

"I don't like the idea of someone like you walking by themselves this late at night without someone with them." he said. I looked at him.

"Why?" I asked, with a chuckle behind my voice. "I do it all the time."

Craig laughed and said "Well, you're probably every pedophile's dream. Lets just leave it at that. Now get the fuck out of my car before I kick you out." He said, obviously joking. I laughed.

"Haha okay. Bye Craig" I got out of his car and walked into my house. I went up to my room and shut my door, setting all of my stuff down, and getting out of my clothes. I took off my skinny jeans and my t-shirt, throwing them in my hamper. I got into an XL sized Terrance and Phillip t-shirt that was Cartman's at one time, and pulled back my covers. I climbed into my bed and turned out the light.

I fell asleep, thinking about Craig before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I Thought: Chapter 2**_

I was sitting on his bed, and there were candles all around me. I saw Craig walk in with a smile on his face, shutting the door behind him. He walked up to me. He knelt down to my eye level, and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss, and kissed him back.

Craig pulled back a little, and looked me straight in the eyes. I stared at his grey eyes. "I love you" he said. I stared back at him without blinking.

"I love you too" I spoke softly, before he pushed me down onto the bed.

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself looking up at the ceiling, hearing my alarm clock go off. I sat up and pressed my palm to my forehead before reaching over to turn off the alarm.

I threw my blankets forward and turned to dangle my bare feet and legs over the edge of the bed. I folded my hands in my lap. I've been having a lot of dreams like that lately. And my only wish was, if only it was a reality.

I climbed out of bed and went to my closet to find something to wear for the day. I grabbed a Blink 182 t shirt from my closet, and a pair of old and torn skinny jeans I've had for three years. My parents tried to throw them away, but they've always been my favorite pair of jeans.

I grabbed a studded belt with the galaxy design on it, and wrapped it around my waist before securing it on the last notch.

I put my black converse on, grabbed my dark blue hoodie along with my back pack, and headed out the door. Once I ate breakfast and brushed my teeth, I left the house. With that dream still on my mind.

I kept walking down the street towards school, and I felt as if my ears were about to freeze off, so I pulled my hood up. I crossed my arms, trying to warm myself up. The snow was falling hard in South Park, and it was since last night. And it hasn't stopped since then. But even with over six inches of snow, the school board still insists on school.

I head a car pull up behind me and then a horn. I turned around, pulling the sides of my hood to the side a bit to see with both eyes. I focused a little to see through all the white, and noticed it's Craig! He pulled up next to me with his window rolled down.

"Hey, Marsh. You want a ride?" He asked. I smiled, and walked around his car, opening the passenger side door. I kicked the snow off of my shoes and put my bag on the floor before I climbed in.

I shut the door and looked at Craig, and noticed he's smiling at me. My heart started to pound. _What the hell? I don't remember him ever smiling at me..._

Craig shook his head a little, as if getting out of his thoughts, and started to drive. I caught myself staring at him, and I shook my head too.

"Umm" I started awkwardly "thank you for giving me a ride to school, Craig" I said. Craig shrugged.

"Don't mention it." He said "You looked really cold, so I decided to be nice to you and offer a ride" he said. I laughed.

"It's not the first time you offered me a ride." I said, looking at him. He laughed and smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right" He said. He stopped at a stop sign and took that time to look at me. I noticed his eyes went down, and back up, as if he was analyzing me. He looked back at the road and started to speak again.

"So, I was thinking that since my parents will be home tonight, we can go to your house tonight." He said. I looked at him, a little curious.

"Why can't we go to your house?" I asked

"I don't want my parents thinking that we're dating." He stated. I blushed.

"Umm, I'm not saying anything but, why is that a problem?" I asked. I noticed Craig's facial expressions drop a bit. Almost like sadness.

"Lets just say, my dad isn't exactly used to the idea of his son being gay." He said. I looked at him, and felt pitty. I was scared my dad would be the same way when I came out. I was thankful my dad didn't lose his love for me.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Craig" I said. Craig took a quick glance at me and smiled a little.

"Don't worry. It's not like he hates me. He just doesn't understand yet. He's not fully used to it." He said. I nodded and looked down at my lap.

Craig took the next turn into the school parking lot and parked his car. He put it in park and turned off the engine, and looked at me.

"So can we go to your house?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah" I said. "I don't have Art Club today, so we can go to my house" I said. Craig smiled again.

"Cool" he said, and we got out of his car. We walked towards the school and went our separate ways to get to class. And the whole day just dragged on from there.

During math class, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my phone, and noticed it was Wendy.

Wendy: Hey

That's all it said. I raised a brow. _What the Hell does she want? _I haven't spoken to her in a few years just to _talk. _The only reason why I had her number was because of our last project we had in English class. I haven't gotten around to delete it since then.

I looked up to make sure wasn't paying attention, and quickly shot back another text.

Stan: Umm...what do you want Wendy?

Wendy: Well, I just wanted to know how you were doing.

_What the hell is up with her? _

Stan: What do you want Wendy

Wendy: I just want to talk to you during break. It's really important.

Stan: Uh, okay.

Wendy: Okay, meet me by the gym doors. No one goes over there.

Stan: Okay, I'll see you there

"Stanley? Is that a phone I see? I looked up and everyone was looking at me, along with . I nodded.

Yes, but my iPhone started playing music on it's own, so I turned it off. I said. Everyone giggled, knowing that was a lie, but as for , he just smiled. Jeez he's so oblivious.

Okay well, keep it away next time. He said. I apologized and went back to my Algebra notes. He trusts me way too much. If it was someone else, in my class, they'd get their phone taken away.

After class, I went to the gym doors, and waited for Wendy. I stood there for a couple of minutes and considered on leaving, until I saw her walk towards me. I took a deep breath.

"Okay Wendy" I started "What do you want?" I asked. Wendy put her hand on my arm, and as soon as she did that, I knew what she wanted.

"I wanted to uh, talk to you about, getting back together." She said, and I was about to laugh, but held it in. This is a serious conversation.

"Wendy, this-" I was cut off when she pressed her lips to mine. My eyes went wide, and I pushed her away gently.

"Stan? What's wrong?" She asked. I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Wendy, I'm gay. Plus, did you forget that _you _broke up with _me _because I wasn't the lover you wanted?" I pointed out. Wendy looked down at the floor.

"Stan, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I realized that, while I was with Token, I couldn't find anyone else like you. And I really miss you, Stan. I want to work things out with you, and go out with you again." I just stared at her, and couldn't believe she disregarded the most important fact.

I'm not attracted to girls.

"Okay Wendy, that's fine, but that still doesn't stop the fact that I'm gay. I don't like you like that. I'm sorry, Wendy." I finally said. Wendy looked back up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Why Stan? Can't you just, I don't know, stop being gay?" She asked. I widened my eyes. _Did she seriously just say that? _I glared at her, and only said three words with tears in my eyes.

"How dare you." I said. I just stood there, gripping the bottom of my hoodie. How could she say something like that?

"Stan, it shouldn't be that hard. I mean, isn't liking guys a choice anyway?" I looked at her, and decided to turn the situation around.

"Tell me, Wendy. Is liking guys a choice for you? Tell me, when did you decide to be straight?" I said. Wendy just stared at me. I shook my head at her, and walked away. She tried calling my name but I didn't even give her a second look.

The rest of the day, I was beyond pissed. How _dare _she says hurtful things like that. Those were the comments I've been trying my hardest to avoid for four years since I came out as gay.

I was sitting in History, and we were getting with our partners to work on our project. What our project is, we have to choose a monument from a different country or a famous building. Craig and I decided to do the Cathedral of Rouen.

I stayed silent for a while, still insanely pissed. Craig put his hand on my arm and I blushed.

"Are you okay? Did you hear me?" He replied. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, what was that again?" I said, looking at his face. Craig gave me a confused look.

"I was just thinking that you could draw a picture of the Cathedral since we have to make a picture or a model of our monument." He said bluntly. I forced a smile and nodded.

"Okay, that sounds fine." I looked back down at my paper with my notes on the Cathedral.

"Is everything okay?" Craig finally asked. "You seem a bit off." I looked back at him and shrugged.

"It's a long story. Wendy just asked me to date her again. But I said no." Craig gave me a look of...well, it's blank again so I can't tell what he's thinking.

"Oh really?" He asked, going back to writing notes and scanning the text book. I quirked a brow at him. What's up with him all of a sudden?

"Yeah. But it's what she said to me that made me pissed." I said. Craig quickly looked at me.

"What the fuck did she say to you?" He asked. I just shook my head a little.

"I'll tell you once we get to my house. I don't want to talk about it while she's in here." I turned the page of my text book.

"Okay" is all he said before the bell rang for last period. We stepped outside our classroom and Craig turned to look at me.

"So, I'll meet you at the doors to the parking lot." He said. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Craig smiled at me, and then he did the unthinkable.

He actually _hugged _me!

My arms started to shake when I raised them, and I wrapped them around his waist. I felt like I wasn't there anymore.

Craig slowly let go of me and gave me another smile. He leaned down to my ear and whispered into it.

"Try not to think about it too much. I'll see you after school." He said, and walked away. I stood there, petrified and overwhelmed; red-faced at what just happened.

After school, I walked towards the doors and saw Craig standing there, waiting for me. Craig smiled at me.

"You ready?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah"

I looked over and saw Wendy's friends; Bebe, Red, Annie, and Heidi, glaring at..._ Craig? _Wait, what? I looked back up at Craig and seemed to have noticed. He flipped them off and I blushed when he grabbed my hand, leading me out the doors into the fallen snow.

We walked into the parking lot and reached his car. We got on our respective side of the car and climbed in, heading towards my house. We got to my house and stopped in the street and went inside. My mom came out of the kitchen to greet us. I could smell cookies. Yep, it's that time of year again.

Our living room had boxes labeled 'X-Mas Stuff' everywhere, along with our tree in the corner of our room, undecorated.

My mom hugged me and kissed my cheek. She looked at Craig and smiled.

"Oh hi, Craig. I haven't seen you in a while." She said. Craig smiled. I decided to save Craig from awkward conversations and grabbed his arm.

"We'll be upstairs in my room working on our project, Mom." I said, dragging Craig up the stairs. My mom laughed and went back into the kitchen.

I let go of his wrist and shut the door behind us. I set my stuff down, took off my hoodie and my converse, and sat down on the floor. I looked up at Craig as he took off his hoodie while he looked at my walls.

I had all of my past drawings tacked to my walls, and completely covered them. Craig walked up to the one that I drew for the literary magazine. They requested a forest. It came out looking more gothic, but they loved it.

"Wow" Craig said, looking at all of the drawings on my walls. "You're drawings are…_ beautiful _" he said. I blushed and looked down at my hands.

He sat down across from me and took out his notebook and pencil. We began working on our project and discussing it. I couldn't stop looking at him though. Occasionally, he'd look back at me, but I would immediately look away.

But when I looked at him again, he was already looking at me. And we just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. We just kept staring, and it seemed like we were leaning closer. We got so close, are noses almost touched. But something snapped me out of my trance and I realized that we were _too _close. And it seemed that Craig snapped out of it too, and leaned back against my bed. I stayed there awkwardly and blushed.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said, just to excuse myself for a little while. I stood up and started for my door. I shut the door behind me and went into the bathroom. I did take a piss, and then washed my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was still blushing.

I walked back towards my room, and panicked when I saw that Craig was looking through something very important to me.

My drawing journal! And he was looking at the most recent picture I drew of him sleeping!

I panicked and ran up to him and grabbed the book from him, shutting it and holding it to my chest.

"What are you doing? Why are you looking through my things?" I asked. Craig just looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Well?" I said impatiently. Craig stood up and got really close to me. He towered over me, looking down at me. I averted my gaze to the side and down at the floor. I felt Craig grab my chin and forced me to look up at him.

"So, you like to draw me? Do you like me, Stan?" He asked. I glared at him.

"I draw you, because I get bored in class and, like I said before, I like drawing life. Even if they're sleeping." I said, then without realizing it I said something I didn't want him to know.

"I draw you because I think you're perfect." I blushed and covered my mouth with one of my hands. _Oh God...Did I seriously just say that?! _

Craig moved my hand away, and pressed his lips to mine. My face couldn't have been redder than it already was, but when Craig gently placed his hand on my hot cheek, I thought for sure I was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I Thought: Chapter 3**_

We stood in the middle of my bedroom, and kissed for what felt like an eternity. I shut my eyes, and savored the taste and feel of Craig's lips. I couldn't believe what was happening.

I dropped my drawing journal on the floor out of pure bliss, and Craig pushed me up against the wall. I felt Craig's tongue against my teeth, and I opened my mouth slightly to let him in. He shoved his tongue into my mouth our tongues danced. He put his hands on the wall on either side of my body to box me in, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him from going anywhere.

Craig then lifted me up and carried me to my bed. He lied me down on my bed and crawled on top of me. I felt my face get hot once he opened my legs and moved his way in between them. I leaned down and connected our mouths together again to continue the make out session.

Craig glided his hand over my stomach and up my shirt to my chest, feeling my soft skin. I started to breath hard when he pinched my nipple.

"Mmm…" I let out a moan without realizing it. Craig looked up at me and smiled.

"Stan. I wanna fuck you." He said. I looked down at him. Shocked at what he just said.

_What?! _

"W-wait...Craig I...I don't think that-" he cut me off when he pushed his lips to mine. He lowered his hand and brushed his fingertips down my tummy to my waist band. I couldn't believe what was happening. It's everything I wanted.

_But was I ready to do stuff like this? _

I heard my belt being unbuckled and my zipper being pulled down. Craig really wants to do this…

My heart started to pound when he pulled my pants down. I don't think I'm ready for this, but what would Craig say if I objected to sex? What if he blows me off and gets mad, and says he doesn't care anymore, and doesn't talk to me anymore!

_No...I'm over thinking things. Craig is a dick, but he isn't that much of a dick. Is he? _

Craig lied the palm of his hand on my hardened member. I blushed instantly and put a hand over my mouth to suppress any moans that may escape my throat. I don't think I can do this.

"Craig wait. S-stop. Please." I said, a little more whiny than I wanted to. Craig immediately stopped everything he was doing, and sat up looking at me.

"Oh my God…" Craig started. I can tell that what was happening was the exact opposite of what I was afraid of. I sat up too, and looked at him. My pants were pulled down just under my butt, and my shirt was ruffled.

"I'm sorry, Craig. But, I don't think I'm ready for sex. I'm so sorry." I said. Looking down at my lap. I felt pretty pathetic.

"No, Stan. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about what you wanted. That's my fault." He hugged me and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back.

"So, you're not upset for me wanting to do it?" I asked. Craig raised a brow.

"No. Why would I be mad?" I looked away blushing and shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't know if you were those types that fucks and leaves. That's all." I said. Craig practically tackled me back onto my bed and kissed me with as much as he has.

"Stan. Will you go out with me?" He asked. I looked up at him. _He's asking me out! Oh my God! _

"Yeah. I'll date you, Craig." I said with a smile on my face.

All of my dreams were starting to come true. And Craig is one of them….


	4. Chapter 4

**All right everybody, here's the fourth chapter! And for those on deviantART, the sex scene ;) Now keep in mind that this is a graphic chapter, and if you don't like it, don't read all of it. Just stop right before the sex and you'll be fine.**

**Anyways, R&amp;R! Enjoy! :) **

_**So I Thought: Chapter 4**_

Ever since Craig and I had started dating, I've been feeling like I was on top of the world. I haven't been able to sleep knowing Craig is my boyfriend now.

I walked down the stairs the next morning, and I heard my mom and a few others talking. Who was here?

Wait…._ Shelly?! _

I walked into the kitchen in only my boxers and my Disturbed t shirt, and noticed Shelly and her new boyfriend sitting at the island, talking and laughing with my mom.

I stood next to the wall and Shelly's boyfriend glanced over at me, and almost turned back to my mom, but quickly looked back at me. I thought that was…_ strange. _

"Oh good morning, Stanley." She said, smiling at me while I sat down next to Shelly's boyfriend. I felt his eyes on me, and I looked up at him. He smiled at me.

"Oh, Stan, this is Shelly's new boyfriend, Darin. Darin, this is my youngest, and Shelly's little brother, Stan." Darin smiled big at me. Okay, this is really weird. This guy is like, in his mid twenties.

"Nice to meet you, Stan." I gave a small smile and moved away from him a little. I looked back at my mom.

"What are they doing here, Mom?" I asked. My mom shushed me.

"Stanley, be nice! They're here because they're having financial issues, and until they get back up on their feet, they're staying with us for awhile." I groaned. The last person I wanted to deal with was my older sister and her perverted boyfriend.

"Ugh...fine. I'm gonna go get ready for school." My mom told me, once again to be nice, and turned to Darin.

"I'm sorry, Darin. Stan gets really...grouchy." Darin smiled, and watched me walk away.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure he has reasons."

I walked upstairs and shut my door. I took out a pair of my skinny jeans, my black and green studded belt, and I got out my A Day To Remember shirt. I got my clothes on and brushed my teeth, and even fixed my hair. I wanted to look my best for Craig every day now. I didn't want to look like I normally did.

I went down stairs and sat down to put my converse on. Darin sat down next to me. I scooted away from him, but he scooted closer to me. I looked at him, and he smiled again. I looked back at my shoes.

"So what grade are you in?" he asked. I looked at him again.

"Umm...I'm a senior this year."

"Oh really? That's cool. Any idea of what you wanna be when you get out of high school?"

I was sitting there with my eyebrow raised. Why is he trying to get to know me?"

"Well, I want to be an artist."

"Oh wow. That's cool! Do you paint?" I looked at him again.

"Yeah, but I mainly draw."

There was a slight silence again, and I could feel his eyes on me. I felt this tension in the air. Where is Craig? I don't want to sit here with him anymore.

He got closer to me and put his arm on my back, right below my shoulder blade. My heart was starting to pound.

"So how old are you anyway? You look like you'd be about fifteen or sixteen." I started to shiver a little when he spoke in my ear, and started rubbing my back.

"If I was fifteen or sixteen, I wouldn't be a senior, genius." I said, and yanked my body away. "I turned eighteen in October."

He laughed and got close to me again.

"Wow, you look way younger than you are. That's a compliment too, by the way." I pushed him away again, this time irritated.

"Could you not touch me? It's getting really annoying. Not to mention you're with my sister and it's creepy." He leaned in close and whispered into my ear, and placed his hand on the couch, uncomfortably close to my thigh.

"She's in the kitchen right now, so I think I'm safe." He said, and laughed. My eyes grew and I shot up off the staircase..

"I'm leaving now! Bye!" I shouted. Darin grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"If you want, I can take you to school." He said. I yanked my arm away. And just then, Craig pulled up and honked the horn. _Oh thank God! _

"No no, you don't have to do that. I have a ride." I said, and ran out of the house. I got into Craig's car, and we started off to school.

"Are you all right? You look pale." He said. I was trying to contain myself, and looked at him.

"I'm fine. Just, well, Shelly is back home and she brought her boyfriend." I said. Craig looked at me, and then back at the road.

"That's it? Is Shelly hurting you again or something?" I sighed and shook my head.

"No. It's not her, it's her boyfriend." Craig looked at me again.

"Her boyfriend? What is he doing?" He asked, this time a little uneasy. We got to the parking lot, and he turned off the car. He turned to me. "Well?"

"Well, he got…_ touchy. _"

"What?! Where did he touch you?" He said, grabbing my chin and examined my neck, like he was looking for hickies.

"It's okay, Craig! I'm fine. He just rubbed my back, that's all." Craig looked at me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I blushed. _He did it again! _

"Okay, but if he tries anything else, tell me." I nodded, and we got out of the car. He grabbed my hand, and I gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked, giving me a straight face. I don't think I could blush any more than I was then.

"N-nothing. I'm just...surprised you wanted to hold my hand that's all." I said, gripping his hand, and letting him intertwine our fingers together.

"Haha why are you surprised? I like you, Stan. Isn't it normal for me to hold my boyfriend's hand?" He said. I smiled when he referred me as his boyfriend, and I laughed too.

"Hahaha yeah you're right." I held onto his arm with my other hand, and we got into the building. After school, we headed to my house to do the project, since Craig didn't want me to come over since his parents are home.

We walked into my house, laughing and my mom came to greet us, only to find us holding hands. I pulled my hand away.

"Oh. Hey Mom." I said. My mom put a hand over her mouth and walked up to Craig.

"Aww honey. You have a boyfriend?" My mom said. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Craig just laughed.

Embarrassed, I grabbed Craig's hand and headed upstairs to my room, but Darin just got out of the bathroom and stood in front of me.

"Oh, who's this, Stan?" He asked. I stepped back and glared.

"None of your damn business, Darin. Come on, Craig." I said, dragging him into my room and shutting the door.

Craig looked at me and sat down on my bed. "So that's Darin, huh?" he said. I looked at him while I was getting out the my notebook and my text book.

"Yeah, but, don't worry about it. He's just weird that's all."

Craig got down onto the floor and kissed me again. This time, it lasted longer. I smiled when we pulled apart.

"Stan, I want to take you out on a date. You know, after the project." He said, and I blushed.

"Oh, okay but where?" I asked. Craig looked away for a minute to think and then back at me.

"How about I take you to a movie and out to eat? Didn't you say you wanted to see the new Hunger Games movie?" I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Sounds perfect." Craig smiled again at me and kissed me more. We stayed like this longer, and I felt Craig put his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him onto the bed with me.

He climbed on top of me and attacked my lips with hungry kisses. He pushed his hand up my shirt and pinched my left nipple. I moaned, and Craig smirked, and smiled down at me.

"You like that, huh?" He says. I blushed and covered my face. Craig grabbed my hands and pulled them away from my face. He leaned down, and whispered into my ear.

"Don't hide your face from me. I love your facial expressions." I looked at him and shot him a glare. Craig laughed and kissed me again. I felt him undo my belt buckle and he pulled my zipper down. I put my hands on his chest.

"No, Craig. Not yet." I said. Craig laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Stan it's fine. Besides, I don't think I can hold back anymore." My eyes grew as he continued to plant kisses down my neck. The more he kissed me, the more nervous I got.

_Is my first time going to hurt? _

I felt Craig lift his body off of mine, and lift his shirt over his head. He threw his shirt across the room and bent back down to pull my pants off.

I felt my body go hot. How can I do this?

I shut my eyes tightly and turned my head to the side. My eyes shot open when I felt Craig's lips on my neck.

"Is this your first time doing this?" I heard him say. I sighed, and nodded my head slowly. Craig smiled again.

"Hm, well I'm not going to push you, Stan. Do you want to do this?" He asked. I blushed at this. Did I want him to continue?

The answer was yes.

I didn't care if there were other people in the house. I wanted to know what it was like to experience such close intimate contact with Craig Tucker.

I smirked, and lightly pushed Craig off of me. He looked disappointed at first, but his frown turned into a sexy smile as I locked the door. I walked back towards the bed and stood in front of him. I blushed wildly as I took my shirt off right in front of him.

_This is it…_ I thought. Craig wrapped his arms around my waist and guided me to straddle him. I looked down at him; at the poker face that drove me wild.

I lent down, and pressed our four heads together, feeling his breath against my lips. I could feel his heart beat wildly in his chest underneath my hand, and I sighed when I felt his lips brush against my own.

He ran his palms up my back and softly gripped my shoulder blades, pulling me down the rest of the way to close the space in between us. I felt like I was under a trance, feeling his body against mine, and our lips becoming juicy with every kiss.

I felt him grab on to my already unbuckled pants, and I sighed in disappointment when he disconnected our lips. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him in confusion, only to be grabbed and pushed down on to my back against my mattress. He gave me one last passionate kiss before he pulled my pants the rest of the way off.

I shuttered at the temperature change and the fact that I was now only in my boxers. I watched Craig lean down and kiss my chest. He continued to travel further down, planting kisses everywhere he could. My eyes widened when I felt his lips plant a kiss on my hip.

_What is he doing? _

Craig pulled my boxers down slightly, and took a very private part of my body into his hand. I looked down at him, and felt him put his mouth over my penis.

"O-ohhh...Craig" My voice moaned out, as he continued to suck. I felt cold everywhere else but my dick. My hands moved down on top of his head and tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging on his hair with every movement he made. Every tug I made, he moaned.

I felt him grab the hem of my boxers and pull them down more and grab my ass. I couldn't help but moan when he did that.

I felt him remove his mouth from my dick, and he looked down at me. He removed my boxers the rest of the way until they were completely off of my body. I was now lying there, completely naked in front of my boyfriend.

Craig Tucker.

My eyebrows raised when I watched him stick his index finger in my mouth. I didn't complain however, as I continued to suck on his finger. My breath hitched when I felt him grab my pulsating organ again and started to pump it slowly. My eyes squeezed shut, wrapping my tongue around his finger, and feeling him stimulate me.

He removed his finger from my mouth and replaced it with his own sloppy but passionate kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. The kiss didn't last long, though, when I felt that same finger wet with my saliva, slip into my entrance slowly. I moaned, but not too loudly, when he started to stretch me.

The foreign feeling was both uncomfortable pleasurable. Craig sat up on his knees with my feet on his thighs as he continued to finger and stretch.

"How does that feel?" He asked me, and I tried looking at him, only for my eyes to squeeze shut again as he added another finger.

"I...Ng! Mmm..g...good" I managed to utter out in between moans. But then he hit a certain spot in side of me that made me want to scream, and I bit down hard on my mouth. Craig snickered at my reaction.

"There it is." He said, as he removed his fingers. I sighed when he did, and watched as he got up off the bed. All I could do was watch him. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. I felt a tinge of excitement, anxiously waiting for him to strip more.

He first turned to look at my dresser, and noticed my lotion by my TV. He grabbed it and threw it to the bed next to me. I started to breath heavily, watching him pull his pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

His erection sprung up and as I could see, he was well endowed. My eyes widened and noticed him take few steps towards my bed before his penis was right in front of me. I knew what he wanted.

I sat up on the edge of the bed with my legs criss crossed, and took a deep breath before taking his erection into my hand. It was as hard as steel, but as soft as a blanket. I took the plunge, and stuck the tip in my mouth, running my tongue over the slit. I heard him shutter a little, and felt his hand on top of my head. He grabbed my hair and squeezed as I took more of him in my mouth.

I was too afraid to take it all though, as my gag reflex was terrible. However, I took as much of him as I could before he pulled himself out.

I took deep breaths and rubbed my jaw. I figured I'd have to get used to that. I watched him get back on the bed, and he took my by surprise when he grabbed my by the legs and pulled me forward, making me slide towards him. I blushed when I heard him snap the lotion open. I stared up at the ceiling, breathing hard as Craig rubbed the lotion onto himself. And then I felt it.

I felt his tip press against my entrance. But when he wasn't pushing it in the rest of the way, I looked at him confused.

"You ready?" He asked, smirking. I smirked back this time.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I responded. And with that, Craig pushed himself into me slowly. I almost screamed before I bit down onto my arm again. I could feel the pressure, in my muscles, through my hips, and slightly up my back. Before I knew it, he had entered me completely, and started off with a slow but steady pace.

Craig hovered over me and kissed my cheek as he continued to penetrate and thrust. I kept moaning, and the more he thrusted, the more room there was. And the more room there was, the better it felt.

I lifted my legs slightly, and wrapped them around Craig. Craig's eyes snapped open and he looked down at me with nothing but love and lust filling his eyes.

He sat up slightly with his hands beside my hips and quickened his pace. And with the new position, he was hitting my sweet spot on point.

I moaned into my arm, biting my flesh as I felt him deep in me, thrusting and hitting my prostate each time. I looked up at him, and he looked at me.

Our eyes were locked.

I tried to look away, but Craig hovered over me again, and grabbed my chin, turning my head to look at him.

"Don't look away" he said, as I kept looking at him, with eyebrows furrowed. As my body continued to jolt with each thrust, I removed my arm from my mouth and placed my hands on his cheek. I moaned a little, and brushed my fingers over his jaw line and rested my hands on his neck.

Craig lent down, and kissed me again. I felt his tongue run over my lips, and I opened my mouth slightly to let him in. Our tongues tangled in the fight for dominance. He then kissed my bottom lip and nibbled on it before I felt him lift his body up to grab me again.

To make sure I didn't moan too loud again, I jolted up and bit down on his neck.

"Ah...Stan...Fuck" I heard him moan out, surprised, and I felt like I was reaching my limit. Craig grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me down again, thrusting into me with everything he got. I could feel pressure in my length with every pump and thrust he gave me, and I knew I we were both reaching our limits.

"C-Craig...I'm...Nnng!" I moaned, and at the same time as my orgasm, I could feel something wet and hot pour into me. Craig collapsed on top of me with his sweaty face and head on my right shoulder. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him, running my hands through his black hair.

We stayed like that, enjoying the afterglow. I took a peak over at our text books and binders on my floor, and shrugged it off. We can finish our project another time.

"...I love you…" I heard Craig whisper into my ear, before he sighed and fell asleep. I giggled to myself.

"I love you too, Craig." I said, looking up at my wall, looking at all the artwork I tacked to my wall before I was finally taken over by sleep as well.

**xXx**

**Oh my gosh! I'm sorry for the wait everyone! But I finished this chapter! I've just been so stressed and depressed lately I didn't have any motivation to write. But hear it is.**

**I'll post Chapter 5 soon.**

**Thank you for being patient.**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm updating again! (/^.^)/ **

**Enjoy Chapter 5 everyone! And don't forget to review!**

**xXx**

_**So I Thought: Chapter 5**_

_I was fast asleep. I can hear soft breathing in my ear and warmth all around me. I could sense the smell of slight nicotine and a hint of cologne. _

_I was still groggy and half asleep, but I could still sense it. _

_I could still sense him_

_Knock Knock Knock!_

My eyes snapped open, as I came back to reality. My room was now dark, but all of my school stuff was still on the floor along with someone elses.

"Mmmm…" I heard a moan in my ear behind me and an arm tighten around my midsection. At first I was confused, but then my face grew hot.

_Oh yeah. Craig and I…_

_...had sex!_

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Stanley! Dinner is ready!" I heard my mother call to me behind my bedroom door, and felt Craig's arm holding onto me tighter.

"O-okay, Mom! We'll be down in a minute…" I yelled, and sighed when I heard footsteps walk back down the hall.

I turned onto my back and shook Craig's arm, only for him to moan in protest more.

"Come on, Craig. Lets go eat." I spoke to him lightly.

"Okay...Just give me a minute." He spoke in his usual monotone, husky voice. I rolled my eyes, and forced his arm off of me, sitting up.

"Come on, dude. If we don't go down there now, my mom will come back up and kick down my door." Craig finally sat up, moaning again when I threw his arm off. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Fine." He said. I got up to retrieve my clothes, and threw his on the bed next to him. Before putting my boxers on, I noticed him staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He kept staring. I blushed hard, and quickly put my boxers back on, putting my pants on next. Craig smirked.

"You know" he started, still staring "you look good naked." He put his shirt on, and got up to put on the rest of his clothes. I stood there crossing my arms.

"Yeah whatever." I stated. Craig knelt down to my cheek and planted a kiss. I blushed.

"Come one, Stan. Don't act like you don't care after all we did." He said. I looked at him and gave him a glare. When I did, he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Come on. Lets go before your mom 'kicks down the door.'" He said, smiling at the last part. I smiled.

"Okay." I unlocked the door, and opened it. My eyes widened when I saw Darin, just standing there with a sly smile on his face. I glared at him, and Craig has his hands balled up into fists.

"You guys have some _fun_ in there?" He said. I glared at him harder.

"That's none of your fucking business." I replied, before grabbing Craig by the wrist and dragged him down the stairs.

His hands were still in fists.

We got to the dinner table and took our places. My mom put down a plate of mashed potatoes, chicken fried steak, and cooked vegetables in front of him, and then me.

"Thank you Mrs. Marsh." Craig spoke, before digging in. My mom smiled.

"Oh, Craig, you call me Sharron." She said. I blushed. Craig looked at me and laughed.

"Haha will do, Sharron." Just then, Darin sat down next to Shelly and my mom set down another plate in front of him.

"Oh, thank you Sharron." He spoke, and took a bite of potatoes.

"Okay Sharron. Stop serving everyone else and sit down." My dad said with humor behind his voice. My mom laughed some more before she sat down.

"It's fine. Everyone has their food anyways." She spoke, before looking at Craig with a smile on her face.

"So, Craig. How's your family doing? Are they well?" Craig looked up at her and swallowed his food. I looked at him a little curious. He never does talk about his family.

"Um, they're fine I guess." He said. My eyebrows rose. I wasn't really buying it, but that's a conversation for later.

"Oh well that's good." My mom said, taking a bite of some of her steak.

"So, Stanley. Football season's coming up. Thinking about joining?" I heard my dad speak. I glared at my food.

"I don't know, Dad."

"Well, you haven't done any sort of sport in a few years. You know you can still do sports, even if you're ga-" I cut him off stabbing a fork into my carrot.

"Please, Dad. Don't. I'm fine." God I hate it when he does that. Craig gave me a worried look.

"Well, Randy. I heard he wanted to be an artist. He's a really good one too." I heard Darin say. We all looked at him, and my dad laughed a little. A long with Shelly.

"Yeah, I'd like to see the turd get a good job drawing _stick figures_ for a living." I shut my eyes and felt tears well up. _Here we go again…_

"They're not stick figures." I heard Craig say in a hard tone. I snapped my head up and looked at him. Craig was glaring at Shelly now, and I could tell he's not happy.

"Stan is the greatest artist I've ever seen. He's done so many amazing sets for the Drama department, and you can make a great living doing art. Pablo Picasso's art sometimes looks like a child painted them, but he made millions. At least have a little faith in him." My family were speechless. My mom smiled again.

"Thank you, Craig." She said. Craig looked at her with slight confusion. He doesn't understand yet.

"Well" Darin started, "he'll definitely be the cutest artist out there if he _does_ make it." I glared at him again, and so did Craig. Shelly burst out laughing.

"Yeah! About as cute as a goat." Craig was about to bite back, but I put a hand on his knee. He looked at me with anger filling his eyes.

"It's fine. She's always like this." I said. Craig nodded, and went back to his food. My dad cleared his throat.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Stanley." He spoke with regret. I gave a small smile.

"It's fine dad." Darin snickered.

"By the way, Stan. How long have you two been dating?" Everyone brought their eyes to us, and my mom smiled again. My dad stared hard.

"You two are going out?" My dad asked. I looked down at my plate and nodded.

"We've only been dating for about two weeks now. It's not that big a deal." I said. Shelly laughed again.

"Amazing. This time it's actually someone kind of good looking." I sneered and slammed my hands into the table, standing up from my chair.

"Don't. You. _Dare._" I spoke, with an immense amount of anger. I felt Craig put a hand on my back to try and calm me down. I didn't want to be here anymore. I grabbed Craig's wrist again, and dragged him back up to my room. I wasn't that hungry to begin with.

I opened my door, and angrily flipped my light switch on. Craig came in behind me and shut the door. I grabbed handfuls of my hair, and started to breath hard.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't intend on my family completely humiliating me in front of you! I can't believe that just happened. I'm so sorry!" I started crying at this point. "I can't believe them! Shelly _still_ treats me like a piece of shit, my dad _still _wants me to do football and give up on my dreams so he can have a perfect son! Plus, he thinks that I believe being gay is some sort of disability! And to top it all off, I have a creep hitting on me all the time and my mom-" I was cut off when Craig took my fists out of my hair and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

At first I was going to push him away and tell him I'm too angry to kiss, but then I felt like jelly. I fell into the kiss, and felt as if I was going to sink into the floor. After a few long seconds, Craig slowly pulled away from my lips, and took me into an embrace.

"It's okay if you have family problems. You're not the only one. And honestly, your family is more put together than mine is." He spoke in a hush tone. I rose my eyebrows and my watery eyes grew at the mention of his family.

_What was your family like?_

I wanted to ask so bad, but didn't feel like I could. All I knew was that his dad was against homosexuals.

"Hey" he started. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, Craig?"

"Remember a couple weeks back when you came into class angry after you talked to Wendy?" He said. I rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Well you said you would tell me what she said to you. What did she say to you?" He loosened his grip around me so that I could look up at him. I looked at him with utter confusion.

"Why do you wanna know now anyways? That's ancient history." I said. Craig scoffed.

"I want to know." I sighed.

"Okay. Well, she told me she made a mistake by breaking up with me and she was trying to get back together with me. But what pissed me off was when she said I can stop 'being gay' and just be in love with her again." I felt my hands ball up into fists. "And then she had the audacity to tell me that being gay is a choice. _A choice!_" I shook my head to try to get myself to calm down. Craig put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, Stan. I hear that from my dad everyday. Even though he doesn't know I'm gay and I don't want him to know, I sometimes want to beat the shit out of him." He sighed again, and looked back at me, putting his hands in his pockets. "Does she still contact you?" I looked back at the floor, knowing where this is going.

"Yeah. She felt bad for what she said to me and apologized. Then after that we continued to talk." I said. Craig gave me a glare.

"I don't trust her." I snapped my head back up at him. Is he comparing her to…

"She's nothing like Darin, Craig." I said. Craig's eyes grew big. I looked back up at him. Uh oh…

"I never said that. I'm saying she still wants to be with you, and you still talking to her doesn't help. Darin...is a fucking different story." He looked away, glaring at the floor at the last part. I sighed again. He was probably right. If I wanted Wendy to get over me, I needed to stop contacting her.

"I see what you're saying, and you're right. I'll stop contacting her." I said. Craig looked at me and smiled. I know Craig means well. It's not like he's possessive and only wants me to hang out with him and only him.

I felt Craig grab me by the chin and kiss me on the lips. I draped my arms over his shoulders and kissed him back.

_Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzz_

We were interrupted by the sound of Craig's phone vibrating. I groaned out of frustration into my lips and let go. He grabbed his phone from my night stand and answered it.

"Hey, Dad." He spoke. I felt my face drop. _His dad?_

"Yeah I'll come back home now. I was working on my project with Stan. Yeah." I took a seat back down at my bed and looked at the calendar. Our project was due in four days, and I haven't even started on my drawing of the Cathedral of Rouen yet! I got back up and went over to my desk, getting out a large, thick piece of drawing paper. This paper was bigger than my head, and I figured it'd be perfect.

"Okay. See you soon." Craig spoke before he put his phone in his pocket and looked over at me with a brow raised.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I did a rough sketch of the Cathedral with a little picture I printed off a while ago pinned to my wall as reference.

"Our project is due in four days, and I haven't even started on our visual yet!" I spoke. Craig laughed and put his arms around me from behind. My hand stopped.

"I have to go, but you don't have to work on it right now." He whispered into my ear. I felt my face go hot and my body shudder. I dropped my pencil and folded my hands in my lap.

"O-okay." I said. Craig snuck to the side of me and gave me a long, passionate kiss on the lips. He pulled away slowly and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow so we can get it done together." I felt my heart pound, and I nodded my head.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I watched Craig grab all of his stuff and head to my door. He opened it up, exposing the now dark hallway and looked back at me with that same poker face, only it's not as blank. He looked at me with love.

_Am I the only one you give that look to?_

"I love you, Stan. Good night." He said, before leaving and shutting the door. I sat there and still stared.

"I love you too."

**Welp...There it is! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
